Umbrean
__TOC__ =Setting= Umbrean is spoken in the nation The Union of Confederated Umbrean Republican States, aka UCURS or Umbrean Confederacy, but is one of the major languages on Verus General Information Umbrean is a verb based language, i.e. there is no adjectives and almost all other words are derived from their closest relative verb though some are stand alone nouns but they are rare. The sentence structure of umbrean is SOV, it is a agglutinating and isolating language in which both shifts depending on what category of things one deals with but it is consistent in that area. Phonology Single Letters Umbrean alphabets sounds like this. Phonotactics B,P,T,Q are always followed by a vowel R and K always comes alone from consonants, as there is vowels around them two consonants always comes between two vowels in general an umbrean word starts and ends on a vowel and no two vowels next to eahc other The syllable structure of umbrean is VC©V for all bigger words though smaller may not follow it. =Basic Grammar= Verbs Umbrean is very regular in its language except for very few verbs but mostly the verb "to be" Standarized change of a tense for a verb is achived by simply adding/changing the word behind the verb. For Example, "to walk" is Foz, "i am going", ignoring the persinal pronoun, would be "Foz Liy" : To Be This verb is sometimes considered to be none existent since it is the very word used to conject a verb. "am" is therefor right out "liy" and "will be" is "Tra" and so on Voices In umbrean a verb is usually a concept rather than an acctual distinct verb. The voice word placed infront defines its exact meaning as the example below. The main ones occure in all verbs while secondary may be exploited in some cases. The secondary is always the opposite action of the main one : Negation To negate a sentence such as "im not killing" one adds the affix -yp to the verb so it becomes "gyl yny anuyp liy" Adjective Adjectives don't exist in the normal sense but is verbs, the adjective "red" would be in umbrean "to be red" and is conjugated the same way as verbs, but if there is multiple adjectives describing something one does not say the tempus/conjucation word over and over, it is said after the last adjective verb as an indication you stop the description there. To form an adjective from verbs one either leaves it without Iqa,Aza,Axy,Yny and add the prefix Ul/Iw to get it, Ul is related to the main meaning while Iw is related to the secondary. While if for example with olpa where you want it to be "Throwable" or "Catchable" you add "-le" to the primary word so it becomes : It is most common placed on the active part but may be on others aswell wi/Ul example : Comparative The comparative word is placed in front of the adjective : Nouns Noun Derivations A noun can look like any word verb in umbrean but to describe the thing doing a verb or being exposed one simply add Ur- to the primary word such as Uraxy/Uryny/Uriqa/Uraza while the verb is left alone : Number and definite Suffix Nouns changes depending on if its definite or not, or if its one, countable or more.Countable refers to where you can count it in a split second with your eyes, typicly around 5 or less but might go up far as 9. It is always placed at the end of the verb root. such as Ruxyy anyoQ and never on the voice/perspection word. Numbers A thing to keep in mind is this language is base-12 based in Umbrean there is no difference between first and one so to say one one says simply miz but also first is miz Pronouns Persinal Pronouns Umbrean have many persinal pronouns for various situations and the choice is critical in conversation as wrong choice can be considered an insult. : Relative Pronouns Other Pronouns : English Personal Pronouns : Preposition in Umbrean the preposition is a suffix that is placed on the noun of the phrase in which id modifies, such as "insist home(on) staying" or "insist on staying home" in normal english. : Syntax Standard The Umbrean language is a Subject-Object-Verb language that arranges its sentences as "adam apple ate" rather than the english SVO "Adam ate apple" Adverbs Adverbs are formed simular way as the nouns, by a placing of a "Ja" infront of the adjective and it is adverb, but isnt followed by any tempus word. Conjuctions Connecting to parts is done like in english, X and Y, X or Y Subordinate clause Noun Clause Noun subordinate clauses are rather simple to form, one simply uses the noun that is derived from the perspective one is after with the addition of fitting tempus particle after like normally so time spans fits, for example "I know who died" or "I know the person that have died" and a small translation of various words come here : Thing to keep in mind is that they dont differ between "The man who" or "The thing that", all those are treated as the same Adjective Clause An Adjective Clause is initiated with the word "Ixzu", which replaces such words as "which"/"Who"/"That" as relative english pronouns, and ended with a verb and is placed behind the noun is modifies Adverbial Clause : English: : Ratio Ratio such as Three to one would be said as Izi wzi miz where the word wzi is used in ratio context alone =Dictionary= Affixes Prefixes Suffixes =Example text= One *Gyl nijuwrore fyguu dyas liy = I am walking toward the big city **Gyl = I **nijuwror fyguu = toward the big city **dyas liy = am walking Common phrases * = Go/walk/run to tartarus or go to hell *Awuz Rygnar weQ? = Directly How is rygnar? but means What time is it? or How much is the clock *Sayxjooe xyy yentyeq fnyxokil Umbrean xurxzokil = The Union of Confederate Umbrean Republican States Category:Languages